


Hide

by Rajshree22194



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajshree22194/pseuds/Rajshree22194
Summary: Just a poem....





	Hide

Your eyes blue as sky,  
your smile making others cry,  
you hurt and you hurt,  
and don't even lie,  
you know who you hurt and still you hide,  
hide behind those pretty smiles making others cry...........


End file.
